A New Beginning
'''A New Beginning '''is the pilot episode of Rinx Club, and the season 1's premiere overall. This has the same name of the Winx Club episode. Synopsis On the first day of school, Giselle princess of Amoa was sent to Alfea school for fairies. There she met Rose, Iris, Staria and Milly, little did they knew that they were followed by Knut and the Trix as they were searching for a new power they wanted after failing many times to get the Dragon Flame power. Episode The episode starts with Giselle and her parents King Aegon and Queen Dareneys outside the castle of Amoa. Aegon then reminds Giselle about what they told her and she promises to remember. After double checking her things, Dareneys says goodbye to her as she walks into a portal, as Giselle leaves, Dareneys started crying, worried about her child's safety. Aegon comforted her as he states that she'll succeed in her power. Meanwhile, in Alfea, Giselle walks out of the portal, stunned at the sight of it because she never has been here before. As she speaks, the portal behind her closes with Giselle walking towards the entrance. Once she's in, she suddenly notices a timid looking red-haired girl standing not so close to her. Giselle decides to go and see what's wrong, and asks the girl. The girl replies that her name is Rose, princess of Tulip, but she never has been to a place where so many people are around and is shy due to the lack of commuiacation and says that she doesn't know where to begin. Giselle decides to help her and says that she learned a location or two by her parents and showed Rose a map where the check-in area is. Rose thanks Giselle and followed her to the check-in. They then soon learned about Mrs. Griselda, the strict teacher who is in charge of the check-in area. As a student named Elinor Dolona checks in nervously, Giselle and Rose were up next and states their names and home planet. After that Mrs. Griselda says to the duo to go to the meeting hall and wait till all the others have come. They agreed and rush off to the hall, thankful for not having to stay with her for long. After they reached the hall, they noticed that almost everyone is here. After some time Mrs. Faragonda, the headmistress of the school comes in and welcomes all of the students to Alfea Collage For Fairies, and states that it's a new year with many new faces and familliar ones too. During when Mrs. Faragonda lays out the rules, she says that one of if not the most important rule is to never go to Cloud Tower. Everyone in the hall were stunned and confused about it but one girl speaks up and says it's a school for witches and says if their bad news everyone can deal with them in a stoic tone. Mrs. Faragonda agrees and Mrs. Griselda enters the hall and says it's free time so everyone can go to their dorms till dinner time. At the dorms, Giselle and Rose were shocked to find each other in the same place, meaning that their room mates and sees 3 other girls in the dorm as well. While looking around, one of the girls suddenly drops her bags and the clothes and items go flying. After helping her, everyone introduced each other, as well as the three other girls themselves, Iris, the cold but fun to be with from Piwich, Staria, the planful and resourceful from Cosmos, and Milly, the hyperactive teen from Paintia. After the introduction, Giselle says they should un lode their stuff out at their rooms and meet up back with each other later. Everyone agreed and went to their rooms. In the first room, Giselle and Rose were there, revealing that they are in the same room together. They then say they are lucky to have this room together and then started unpacking their things, but Giselle says that she's worried about the amount of clothes her maids packed for her, causing Rose to giggle, and as she was right, the clothes stumble onto her. After unpacking, Giselle says to Rose about an idea to know each other better, sneaking out at night to Magix. Rose says that they couldn't leave the school grounds without permission, unfortunately. Giselle clears this by saying it's the first day and they'll hopefully get spared this one time. Rose then agrees. In the other room, Giselle and Rose meet up with the others and when Giselle reveals her idea to the others, Milly immediately agrees. However both Iris and Staria disagree, stating that they'll get into trouble and their parents want them to avoid it at all costs. Giselle says the same advice to them and they end up agreeing. When night falls, everyone quietly sneaked out of the school for a bus to Magix. When inside, everyone were in a dining area and had some fun while Iris was still worried about Mrs. Faragonda and Griselda punishing them. What they didn't know is that Knut, disguised as a girl, is following them. The Trix however were angry at him for not finding out who is the one who have the power they wanted. Icy then brews up a plan saying that they'll disguise him as a cop and inspect the girls who is the one. Darcy and Stormy agrees and transform Knut into a police man. Knut then walks up to the girls saying that he'll need to inspect each and every one of them to make sure they're not dangerous. They agreed suspecting that it has to do with a crime that happened before they arrived. Staria went first, in which the readings said on the magic compass the Trix gave him say that she isn't the one but is strong. Milly, Rose and Iris went next and the readings say that neither of them are the ones either. That leaves with Giselle, which Knut lead her out of the building into a place where a tree resides. Giselle then wonders why she's here and then Knut transforms back into his true self with the Trix appearing before her. Upon realizing this, Giselle demands what is going on, the Trix state that she has the power their looking for and introduce themselves. Icy then attempts to freeze her but Giselle jumps out of the way and freezes the tree instead. Angered, Icy then fires a more powerful spell at her and freezes her completely. Meanwhile, the others were suspecting something happened and went out of the area, paying the bill, to find Giselle. After seeing the true identity of the "police man" and meeting the Trix for the first time, they transform into their Charmix forms to save Giselle. After the transformation ends, Icy taunts them by saying that they thought they could win by wearing fancy outfits. Stormy then fires a tornado at Milly, but Iris protected her by using her Frost Shield spell. Darcy then fires dark lighting at the girls but they dodged by flying up. Staria and Milly then proceeded to attack them by using Star Shot and Rainbow Blast respectively. When Icy uses her blizzard attack, Staria uses her Star Of Transportation spell and transports everyone including Giselle to Alfea. Back in Alfea, Rose uses her Fire Energy spell to melt the ice that was keeping Giselle frozen. After being unfrozen, Giselle was greeted by a group hug by her friends and explains to them why the Trix wanted her. Now with many theories, Iris, Rose, Staria and Milly detransform back into their normal forms, they tried to sneak back into the dorms without being caught but Mrs. Griselda ends up catching them and thus ends the episode. Major Events * Giselle meets the first 4 members of the soon-to-be Rinx Club. * The Trix has a new target for a new power, the power of love. * Iris, Rose, Staria and Milly uses their Charmix transformations. * The girls get caught by Mrs. Griselda. Debuts * Giselle * Iris * Rose * Staria * Milly * Icy * Darcy * Stormy * Knut * Mrs. Faragonda * Mrs. Griselda * Charmix Characters Rinx Club * Giselle * Iris * Rose * Staria * Milly Teachers * Mrs. Faragonda * Mrs. Griselda The Trix * Icy * Darcy * Stormy * Knut Others * Several unnamed students * Elinor Dolona Spells Used * Frost Shield -- Used by Iris to defend Milly. * Star Shot -- Used by Staria against Darcy. * Rainbow Blast -- Used by Milly against Stormy. * Fire Energy -- Used by Rose to melt the ice cast upon Giselle by Icy. * Star Of Transportation -- Used by Staria to teleport the girls back to Alfea. Songs * Power Inside * The New Ones Trivia * This is the first episode overall. * Because of this is the first season, Electra and Mika didn't appeared until season 2. Category:Fanfiction Category:FanMade Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Of Rinx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Premieres Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanons